1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical pump system including a plurality of medical pumps mounted in a rack and a medical pump mounting rack.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a hospital or the like, in order to infuse a drug or the like into the body of a patient, there is used an infusion pump which injects a liquid in an infusion bag into the patient through an infusion tube at a controlled infusion speed or a syringe pump which injects the content of a syringe into the patient at a controlled infusion speed. In general, such an infusion pump or a syringe pump (these pumps will be collectively termed medical pumps in this specification) is required as one medical pump to infuse one type of drug. For this reason, in order to simultaneously administer a plurality of types of drugs into a patient in an operating room, intensive care unit, or the like, it is necessary to use a plurality of medical pumps corresponding to the types of drugs. In such a case, juxtaposing a plurality of medical pumps on a desk or placing them on a floor will take space. In addition, it is not easy to move these pumps. The common practice is therefore to use a rack for arranging and mounting medical pumps.
When a plurality of medical pumps are mounted in a rack, it is cumbersome to make various types of settings by individually operating each medical pump and monitor each medical pump. Under the circumstances, PTL 1 discloses an arrangement configured to provide a central control unit which communicates with each medical pump mounted in a rack so as to allow the central control unit to monitor the connection form and infusion state of each medical pump.